Demonic Amnesia
by AkumaKami64
Summary: When Naruto first met the Kyuubi, he expected a giant fox with anger issues. Instead, he got a naked red-head with no idea who or where she was. Normally, Naruto would have helped her, but given their circumstances, you can't really blame him for taking advantage. From there, things spiral away from canon. Subby/Slave Kurama, possible Harem, and random hilarity as consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Summary: When Naruto first met the Kyuubi, he expected a giant fox with anger issues. Instead, he got a naked red-head with no idea who or where she was. Normally, Naruto would have helped her, but given their circumstances, you can't really blame him for taking advantage. From there, things spiral away from canon. Subby/Slave Kurama, possible Harem, and random hilarity as consequences.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

 **AN Credit goes to my beta, as we both wrote some of bit that inspired this, and to Kenju, who gave me the idea for what Naruto ends up summoning. XP**

"...Okay, who the hell are you?" Naruto murmured in confusion. There was really no other proper response for him in this situation. He had been exhausted from trying to summon a toad, than the Pervy Sage had tossed him off of a fucking cliff and now he was inside of his own mind to take extra chakra from Kyuubi. The fact that his mind was apparently a leaky sewer didn't really help his mood any! Now he had found the cage that the demon was most likely housed in...only to find that the large demon he had expected was instead...

A woman, clearly an adult, but decidedly on the short side as she was almost shorter than Naruto. She had long, flowing red hair down her back. Her eyes weren't red like he expected either, but decidedly yellow eyes peered brightly up at him from behind the bars of the seal. She didn't have any ears or tails, or claws. In fact, minus the all too familiar whisker marks on her face and the pointed ears that were honestly not too strange or notable in the long run, Naruto would have guessed her to be a completely normal human.

She was also naked; however, as she was sitting on her knees in the water that covered the floor, her long hair gave her some covering, allowing Naruto to try and not focus on that important detail just yet. She tilted her head, adorably, at his question, "I...don't know?" She answered unsurely in a small, cute voice.

"...You don't?" Naruto asked in confusion. Honestly, he was very sure who this was, the question had been more in surprise to her form than her actual identity.

The female shook her head rapidly in response, "No! And I'm really scared about that!...Who am I? Why am I here?...Where IS here, anyway?!" She asked with a quiver in her voice.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer...before stopping as he contemplated what he should say; This was the Kyuubi, but if she truly didn't know...then why tell her the truth? It'd either jog her memory and make her into the violent demon she probably had been or just confuse and/or terrify her if her current personality was more morally inclined. Neither were what Naruto wanted or needed right now.

Still, he had to tell her something and quick or she might get suspicious of any answer he gave her. And Naruto wasn't always the best at making convincing cover stories, especially on the spot. Still, something that would get her to cooperate with him... "You're...my sex-pet!" Naruto began, mentally face palming at that. He couldn't have just said servant, slave, or even just pet! No, he had to say sex pet!

"I...I am?" She questioned softly, sounding more curious than disbelieving or suspicious of the claim.

He nodded, convincingly faking a smirk, "Remember? Your name is Kurama? I saved your life years back? In return, you swore to serve as my willing sex-pet and slave..." He explained, mentally patting himself on the back for that save, _'Kurama...Huh, wonder where that name came from?'_ Naruto mentally wondered, not recalling where or if he had heard the name, but just improvising it on the spot.

Kurama, as she was now known, nodded and smiled as she seemed to accept and 'recall' the memories Naruto had suggested to her, "I...I remember that! Master!" She cried happily, looking like she wanted to hug Naruto, but all she could do was grab the bars in eagerness.

"Kurama, while I would like to use you...I actually need to borrow your chakra for a little while," He explained with a grin, _'Gods, I think Pervy sage is starting to rub off on me! I can't believe I just said that...oh well, I said sex-pet, so I just have to run with it as best I can.'_

His now-willing slave blinked in confusion for a moment, before she seemed to understand something and smiled happily, "Of course, Master. One moment..." Kurama replied, before her eyes glowed red like her hair for an instant, Naruto himself gaining a red outlining of demonic chakra that faded in an instant as Kurama's eyes returned to their yellow coloring. He felt a fiery energy inside him, feeling even more powerful than before he had exhausted his own chakra supply, "There you go, Master!" Kurama cheered with a smile, "Did I do good, Master? Did I?" She asked giddily, bouncing on the balls of her feet from her crouched position.

"Yes, yes you did, Kurama," He said with a smile, patting her head affectionately through the bars, making her coo at the praise, "I'll be back later, but I have to go take care of some things," He assured, turning to leave and hopefully survive a several hundred foot drop.

"Umm, Master?" Kurama called meekly, making him pause, not really knowing how he would leave, "Was I a bad pet before this?" She asked meekly.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Naruto asked curiously, looking at her over his shoulder.

"This place...is this where I usually stay? If it is, that's fine! I just...was wondering what this place is for me...," She answered slowly, not wanting to offend her Master, glancing around the cell with ankle deep water, cracks in the wall and no real lighting. She shivered a bit, feeling a bit cold after giving some power to her master. If this was where her Master kept her, she'd accept it, but she hoped it wasn't.

"Hmm...no, this isn't where you usually stay." Naruto mused, as he closed his eyes, _'Please let this work! I may be taking advantage of her, but I don't want to be a complete asshole and leave her in this dump!'_ Naruto thought, hoping this would work. After all, it was his mind.

Kurama watched in wonder as the sewer and cage slowly morphed and warped, the water draining away. In its place was a brightly lit, cheery room with plenty of space and walls a pale, pleasant shade of yellow. There was a large screen television on one wall and a large, comfy couch on the other side of the room with a small refrigerator next to it. On the wall behind Naruto was a door that he imagined led back to the waking world. Besides the door were a desk and a chair, modeled after the Hokage's, and a dresser next to it. Beside the television was a walk-in closet and across from that, beside the couch, was a bathroom with a bathtub-shower, a white sink with chrome fixtures and a toilet.

The final touch was that in the middle of the room was a large, square, fluffy white cushion that was fixed to the floor. It was big enough to be used as a bed by three people without being cramped. Going through the button in the middle of it, and attached to the floor beneath it, was a long, golden chain that connected to a black choker on Kurama's neck, tiny seals embedded in it. Said demoness blinked as she followed the chain to her neck, finding that she was now wearing a black tube top with little orange swirls decorating it and plain black panties.

Quickly shaking off her shock, she proceeded to glomp her master, "Thank you, Master! I love all of it!" She cheered happily as she hugged his arm between her bosom and rubbed her face against his shoulder, obviously liking this new room a lot more the old one.

Naruto blushed with wide eyes at the sudden, arousing contact, but tried to play it off with a grin, "Do-don't worry, you'll get to thank me later," He assured, petting her head once more, "Now, umm, I really do have to go take care of some things. So...just relax for a bit. Oh, and in case you don't remember, you're not allowed to leave this room without permission, ever," He said warningly, fighting down his blush.

"I won't leave the room, Master. I'll wait here for you like a good sex-pet should, I promise," She vowed, looking very determined to follow his orders to the letter. After all, she was his sex-pet! Why would she disobey?

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as he turned to leave, Kurama waving good bye as he left. Once the door was closed, she looked around the room again, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "Hmm, so, this is my room," She mused, looking around it curiously, "Weird...I wish I could remember it better. I'm sure me and Master had a lot of nice memories in this room," She muttered with a sad frown as she sat on the cushion...and blinked as she sank into it slowly, feeling a very wiggly quality to the oversized pad. She giggled as she bounced on it, "It's like it's filled with water!" She cheered as she rolled on it, the fluffy material tickling her skin.

After a few moments, she settled down, laying on the cushion and looking up at the lone light fixture on the ceiling, "Huh, Master never said why I was in that other place with the water," She realized, shivering in remembrance of the cold, damp sewers she awoke in, "...I probably was just a stupid, bad sex-pet," She scolded herself at her supposed crime, "I have to serve Master much better! To make sure he never puts me back there!" She declared with an adorably serious look on her face as she held her fists in front of her determinedly. It comically melted away as she looked around, "Hmm, I guess I should get readjusted to this room. Master didn't say I couldn't get into anything...though, he might have forgot…and I don't know any old rules he might had for me," She said with a conflicted face, "Ohh, I hope I don't make Master upset with me for looking through my room..."

 **Meanwhile**

Between meeting an amnesiac Kyuubi, making up that story and giving her a better room, Naruto had kind of forgotten the exact direness of his current situation: Falling to certain death if he didn't summon a fucking toad. He began running through the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu as he fell further and further into the ravine, pouring Kurama's chakra into it, 'Please don't be a tadpole, please don't be a tadpole, please don't be a fucking tadpole!' He mentally prayed as finished the Jutsu, "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled before being engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

 **POOF!**

"Master?"

Up top, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as a shocked voice of "What the fuck!?" came out of the canyon. Admittedly, it wasn't a completely unjustified reaction. Lots of ninja had that look when they made their first summon. Though, most of them didn't take as long as Naruto to get a proper, non-infantile one to appear.

"Figured the brat would be jumping for joy right now," Jiraiya muttered, scratching his head idly before shrugging, "Eh, maybe it's one of the weirder toads. Gamabunta does have some weird subordinates at times," He mused, watching curiously as Naruto crawled out of the edge of the ravine, looking very, very confused and a bit worried, "Hey, Naruto, you okay? Where's your toad?" He asked curiously.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto yelled, a bit relieved and surprised, "I...um, didn't summon a Toad," He confessed awkwardly.

"Let me guess, a fox?" Jiraiya asked, not sure to grin or scowl at Naruto's surprised look, "With your tenant, it was certainly a possibility. After all, the Summoning Jutsu is a...delicate thing at times," Jiraiya explained vaguely.

"Yeah, well, umm..." Naruto trailed off with a shifty look, getting a confused look from Jiraiya.

"Master? Can I come up now?" a very feminine and human-like voice asked from the canyon nervously.

Naruto sighed at that as the Toad Sage chuckled, "Sounds like you hit jackpot, Brat. Lots of summons aren't that respectful to their summoners," he informed before smirking, "And if the legends about Kitsunes are anything to go by, she might even be able to take human form," He pointed out lecherously.

"Not the damn time, you pervert!" Naruto snapped with a tick mark, looking over his shoulder, "Kurama, you can come up."

"Jeez, what's got you so wound up?" Jiraiya questioned with a grumble as a large fox, about twice as big as a horse, peeked its head over the edge, looking at Jiraiya confusedly, "What's the matter with..." The teacher of the Yondiame stopped as he got a good look at the Kitsune. She had black marks around her golden eyes and going up her rabbit-like ears. The rest of her fur was an eerily familiar dark red, and her front legs had very human-like hands, "...you," He finished in shock, looking to Naruto slowly, "Naruto, is that...?" He trailed off as Naruto gave him a subtle shushing movement. The white haired man scrunched his eyes as Naruto slowly mouthed three words:

 _ **'She doesn't remember!'**_

"Master? Is everything okay?" Kurama asked in concern as she came up fully over the top, sitting on the edge. Jiraiya idly noted that, despite the voice, she didn't once move her mouth, "Am I in trouble for leaving the room?" She asked, her ears dropping heavily, "I swear, I don't know how I got out here!"

Jiraiya did everything in his power not to gape as he studied the creature before him. Besides the lack of hatred coming off her, the kinder look in her eyes, her overall lesser size and singular tail; there was still one big difference in this creature's appearance compared to the Kyuubi he knew of: She was wearing a black leather collar, _'Are those...seals on it?'_ Jiraiya wondered in awe as the vulpine kept her head lowered submissively in Naruto's direction.

"You're not in trouble," Naruto answered, schooling his expressions, "Something went wrong with the jutsu. Though, you didn't really break the rule in either case," He explained.

"Huh? But, Master...you said I'm never ever supposed to leave the room without permission?" Kurama asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, well, while you're definitely here...the real you is definitely still back in the room," Naruto assured oddly.

"The...real me?" Kurama asked with a head tilt.

"I think I summoned a Shadow Clone of you in your fox form. How, I'm not sure," Naruto answered uncertainly, looking to Jiraiya for help, who just shrugged in complete confusion.

"I have a fox form?" Kurama asked in surprise.

 _'My gods, she really doesn't remember anything!'_ Jiraiya thought in awe, blinking as a thought came to mind, _'But...why is she calling Naruto_ _ **Master**_ _then?...Wait,_ **WHAT** _form was she in before this?!'_ He wondered with wide eyes, his nose bleeding as he imagined a foxy woman, based partially off Kushina's looks.

"What, you think I call you my sex PET for fun?" Naruto asked with a grin at her, making her smile in embarrassment while Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor.

 _'Minato, Kushina, what the hell did you two do to the Kyuubi?!'_ Jiraiya mentally yelled in amazement and potential jealousy.

"So...what happens to this me, Master?" Kurama asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Don't worry, don't worry! Once you dispel, everything you did as a Shadow Clone goes back to the original," Naruto assured quickly.

"Oh, okay then," Kurama acknowledged, sounding almost like a child, happy to have something simple explained to her, "...Master, who is this man, and why does he keep staring at me?" She asked curiously, and a bit uneasily.

"That's Jiraiya. Just call him Pervy Sage. He was teaching me how to summon toads and he's just surprised to see that YOU appeared instead," Naruto explained, completely honest, technically.

 _'Okay, okay Jiraiya, play it cool. Naruto is obviously winging this story as best he can without writing himself into a corner and the fox is eating it up! You screw up this, your student and his wife will torment you for eternity from the afterlife!'_ He mentally warned himself, pulling off his usual, casual smirk, "Well she's not a toad, Naruto, but I think this might be just as good- but don't tell anyone I said that, especially the toads," Jiraiya commented with a chuckle.

"Hmm? Master, Pervy-Sama, may I ask what you were summoning me for? Maybe I can help?" Kurama offered, her tail swishing eagerly.

"Well, it was actually just training to get the summoning to work. It's all for the chu-...you know, it's a bit complicated with your amnesia, but the short of it is I have to fight someone in a contest in a month," Naruto elaborated.

"Amnesia?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow, winking at Naruto before Kurama looked to him.

"Yeah, she seems to have forgotten everything: Complete blank slate," Naruto answered pointedly.

"I'm just glad Master showed up, explained things to me and took me back to my room. I was cold, scared, confused and alone in the other place," Kurama explained with a whine, prompting Naruto to reach back and scratch her on the nose, "Hehe, that feels nice," Kurama commented with a giggle.

"Speaking of her room? Naruto, you said the real her is still there?" Jiraiya asked, fighting to keep himself from scowling at the thought of Kurama being completely out.

"Yeah, I can hear her when I try to, as well as speak to her. Though, she says she can see what's happening out here on the television," Naruto elaborated with a sweat drop, having not planned for it to do that.

"There are two of me...that is still confusing," Kurama complained lightly.

"She said the same thing when she realized you are her," Naruto commented with a brief chuckle _._

 _'Hmm, interesting. The summoning jutsu seems to have mutated, allowing Naruto to unleash a very low powered copy of Kyuubi. Hopefully it does work like a shadow clone. At least Naruto didn't complicate the story by trying to explain this was normal, us summoning her. This room though...the seal? Did Naruto change what it physically looks like? Kushina never mentioned that, but the fox was fighting her all the time...I'll have to get Sarutobi to call in someone to mind walk us in there, see how much of this isn't Naruto being gullible,'_ Jiraiya mused.

Kurama suddenly let out a large yawn, stretching her canine maw wide as Naruto leaned away in surprise, "Master, I'm getting tired for some reason. Can I go back to my room?" She asked curiously.

"You probably burned up a lot of chakra climbing up that slippery canyon. Go on and dispel…and turn the TV off when you do," He ordered lightly, patting her on the head.

Kurama cooed at that, "Yes, Mast- **POOF!** " She started, dispelling in mid-sentence, in a plum of red smoke, oddly enough.

All of a sudden, teacher and student locked eyes with each other, "She can't see or hear us right now," Naruto informed seriously.

"Good. Now to start things off...," Jiraiya paused, suddenly right in front of Naruto, leaning down to his level with hands on the boy's shoulder, "Was she hot?"

"...Really?" Naruto asked blankly, "Really, you're doing this _**now**_?"

"Don't you hold out on me, you prudish brat!" Jiraiya yelled, shaking him back and forth, "Give me details! I know you two implied she had a different form in there! Did she have tails?! Multiple breasts?! Tell me dammit!"

"She was cute!" Naruto yelled over the shaking, which suddenly stopped, "The...whole amnesia thing makes her seem cuter. Otherwise she looks human and yes, she's hot, in a skimpy two piece and wearing a collar leashed to a fluffy, bed-sized cushion," Naruto informed in annoyance, blushing just a bit.

"The most powerful demon known to ninja kind, which is sealed in your gut, suddenly gets turned into a good looking girl with no memories, and your first instinct is to tell her she's your sex-pet?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish and annoyed look in response, "Gaki, I take back everything I said about you. You make me so proud to call you my student," Jiraiya said with anime tears of joy.

"Gods, you're a creep," Naruto said with a sigh, "Can we be serious for a moment?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said bluntly, staring right into the Genin's eye, "Are you sure she's not lying to you?"

"No, but I figure it's best to assume she isn't for the moment. Cause if she does have amnesia, I'd rather not let her revert back into _"Goddess of Destruction"_ mode," Naruto pointed out blandly.

"Smart. Still, how this happened is beyond me...and if she has amnesia, how does she know how to give you chakra?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Believe it or not, but I think I know that one," Naruto answered with a surprisingly thoughtful look, "We have no idea how long she's been in there like that or even how fast time was for her. Still, in either case, she probably sensed the little bit of her chakra running through me usually and just pushed more into it, er, me," Naruto explained.

"...You're not as dumb as you look," Jiraiya noted curiously.

"More like I'm not as dumb as I sound," Naruto admitted, not having the best of vocabularies, which made him seem stupider than he was at times, "Still, shouldn't we tell the Old Man about this?" Naruto pointed out.

"I was going to anyway. Still, I think it's best you head home and rest up. While not as important at the moment, I want to see what happens when you summon with your regular chakra again," Jiraiya pointed out before smirking, "Plus, I'm sure you want to spend time with your 'pet'."

Naruto could have made a snap at his perversion, but decided to aim below the belt, "You're just jealous that I have a sex-pet because any girl you'd suggest that to would kick you in the groin," Naruto said with a blank glare, Jiraiya gawking at him.

"Why you-" He started, only to stare as Naruto put his thumb to his mouth, "...You wouldn't," Jiraiya said slowly.

"Try me," Naruto dared with a smirk, ready to bite and re-summon Kurama.

"...Cheeky brat," Jiraiya commented with a sigh, "Still, if this is real...you literally have Kyuubi on a leash and all her power at your beck and call. Most people in your situation can't say that," Jiraiya informed, again, not sure to scowl or smirk.

"Yeah, I bet," Naruto agreed, putting his hands down, "Still...assuming you and the Old Man don't take too long making sure everything checks out, we should have a good amount of time for me to figure out how to use it," Naruto mused.

"...Think you can summon her in human form?" Jiraiya asked after a moment.

"...Honestly? I hope so," Naruto answered with a grin.

 **End of Chapter**

And there you have it! The first chapter of Naruto with a amnesiac pet fem!Kurama...gods I've been meaning to get this out. I kept trying to figure out what to have Naruto summon. Frogs instead of toads? Foxes? Xover? Than, I mentioned it to a friend, Kenju ,and he pointed out what everyone wold probzbly vote for: Kurama herself. And from that, I thought that naruto can summon something similar to shadow clones of Kurama herself.

This was, originally, going to be part of Leviathan of the Maelstrom, but the two elements tried to outshine each other too much. So I gave them both their own places.

Now, yes, Kurama has amnesia, possibly due to something Kushina and Minato did, but no garruntes. Naruto, already in a bit of a pickle, had no desire to tell her the truth. Who would? Still, despite taking advantae of the situation, he's at least making her comfortable to the best of his ability. And, now, she might be even more useful than he expected.

About it for now. Yes, I will spoil it, Naruto will be able to summon Kurama in human form. Besides that, now we're left wondering if and when this will come to bite Naruto in the ass, and how the rest of konoha and the world is gonig to responde to Naruto literally having the Kyuubi on a leash- and happy about it!.


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

REVIEW REPLIES AT THE END!

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

Kurama, clad in panties and tube top still, hummed a happy tune as she brought some refreshments over, holding them on a tray with one hand while completely oblivious to the uneasy atmosphere around her, "Here you are, Yamanaka-sama," She said with a polite yet dazzling smile, holding out his fresh tea.

"Thank you, Kurama-san," Inoichi said with an awkward chuckle as he took a sip of the imaginary drink that tasted more real than he'd like to admit.

"Do you need anything else? Hokage-Sama?" She asked helpfully, holding the empty tray against herself.

"No, I am fine. Thank you very much, my dear," Hiruzen said with a mostly-honest smile, sitting on the couch next to Inoichi.

"Any friends of my Master deserves almost respect as Master himself," She said with a smiling bow, before blushing and looking to Jiraiya, sitting at the desk chair, "But he has specifically told me not to obey any of your orders, Pervy-Sama," She said nervously.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto, sitting on the bed/cushion that Kurama was leashed to. The boy just sighed at the situation, remembering how this started:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You want to go into my head?!" Naruto asked in surprise and alarm, "Gramps, I barely trusted this old creep when we were training with jutsu, let alone in my head!" Naruto protested, holding his head protectively and_ very _happy he told Kurama to turn off the television in her room before coming here._

 _Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sarutobi couldn't help laughing, both at Naruto's antics and Jiraiya's indignant look, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm as uncomfortable with the idea of Jiraiya learning such mental arts as much as you are," He assured, smirking at his student._

 _"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Sensei!? You think I'd try to violate someone?!" Jiraiya asked in disbelief of his teacher's lack of faith in him._

 _"Not in that way, no, but you'd probably get as many people obsessed with your books as you could, probably in some desperate hope of expanding your tiny female fan base," Sarutobi said with a chuckle._

 _"You read that stuff, Gramps?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Sarutobi's smirk deflated as quickly as it appeared, "Of course, Naruto-kun! I feel obligated to observe and take heed of all the works of my students, even the unsavory ones," Sarutobi said wisely._

 _'_ Old fart still is as wry as ever,' _Jiraiya thought in exasperation as Naruto nodded and accepted that point._

 _"Now, back to the matter at hand; another Shinobi will be taking us into your mind. Do not worry, Naruto-kun. He is under a confidential oath not to reveal what he sees in there to anyone except for me unless he believes it puts someone in immediate danger. Jiraiya-Kun, while not under oath, will not do so or I will personally ban his books from Konoha and have an entire female ANBU unit keep him from doing any of his research," Sarutobi assured, suppressing a smirk at Jiraiya's horrified jaw drop._

 _Naruto seemed to mull it over a bit before nodding, "Okay, but I just got one rule- for the cover story, try to follow my lead. If this goes to shit,_ **"I"** _am the one that has to deal with the aftermath for the rest of my mental life," Naruto pointed out flatly._

 _Sarutobi smiled in sympathy, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we're just trying to make sure she isn't lying, not undo it or make things more complicated for you. But please follow your own advice. I know...," He paused to clear his throat, "_ Sexpet _was a spur of the moment decision you had to think of on the spot, but please try to think it out a bit more carefully next time?"_

 _Naruto pouted, pointing to Jiraiya, "I blame him!"_

 _"And I don't blame you for blaming him," Sarutobi assured with a chuckle._

 _The toad sage sighed, knowing his Sensei was loving this, taking an almost sadistic delight in teasing and messing with his student. Or maybe he was just getting all that Tsunade and Orochimaru used to get before they left the village._

 _Maybe_ THAT _was why the snake went traitor._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Master?" Kurama asked in concern. Naruto turned to the side, finding her sitting next to him, her yellow eyes inches from his own, "Is something wrong?" She asked with a sad frown.

"N-no!" He assured quickly, leaning back a bit with a sheepish grin, "Just a bit tired, I had to get up early for this and all and yesterday was confusing as well," He reminded.

"Oh right, sorry, Master," She apologized mimicking his sheepishness, "I'm sorry if I've been a bit of a burden, not knowing how to fulfill my duties but thank you for being patient with me in my state," She said with a smile that could have melted Orochimaru's rotted heart.

"Speaking of duties?" Jiraiya spoke up with a grin, every male in the room glaring at him, "Has your master gotten you reacquainted with any of them?" He asked with a perverted chuckle.

Kurama looked up with an innocent and thoughtful expression, "Master wanted me to relax yesterday since I lost my memories somehow. I asked if he wanted me to...attend to him," She said with a small blush, "But he insisted that I recover more first."

"You have a very, um, thoughtful Master, Kurama," Inoichi said with a strained smile.

Kurama beamed adorably at that, "Yes and I'm very grateful for that!" She said enthusiastically before looking depressed, "But I wish I remembered more...I probably knew every little thing to make Master happy with me," She said before blinking and turning to Naruto quickly, "I did, right, Master? Make you happy? At least a tiny bit?" She asked with hopeful eyes

She didn't notice Sarutobi body flicker behind Jiraiya, bop him hard over the head and flicker back to his seat.

Naruto, thinking fast, quickly grinned and patted her on the head, "Of course you did, Rama-Chan," He promised affectionately.

The adults all marveled as the supposedly great nine tails squirmed happily under Naruto's touch, giggling in delight

"S-so, Kurama-chan? You sure you have no memories before Naruto found you?" Inoichi asked curiously.

The red head shook her head sadly, "No, unfortunately. All I remember is Master looking down at me, then he explained things to me," She supplied, tilting her head, "Are you here to help me remember?" She asked curiously.

Inoichi forced on a smile of sympathy, "I'm sorry to say, but that is very unlikely," He lied, having no intention of help her remember even if he could, "Though, if you do get any flashes of memories or anything strange, you should tell your Master as soon as possible, to help sort it out," Inoichi added on smoothly.

"Oh, of course I will, Yamanaka-Sama!" She agreed happily, tapping her head with her fist, "Master needs to know what goes on up here since I'm not sure what's what anymore,"

"Quite true," Sarutobi agreed, glaring briefly at Jiraiya, "Speaking of which, have you had any issues since then, Kurama-chan?" He asked curiously.

"Besides the confusion over the fox-clone Master summoned yesterday? Because being a fox felt weird," Kurama said with a look of discomfort.

 _'A Kitsune that doesn't like being in Kitsune form? What a novelty,'_ Jiraiya thought with a smirk.

"Still, if it helps Master, I'm more than happy to be a fox for a while...or have clones...whose memories I will get? That is still confusing to think about," She said with a scowl, puffed cheeks and a scrunched brow as she tried to work it out in her head.

It was very adorable.

"Hehe, you're so cute, Rama-Chan," Naruto teased with a grin as he patted her head, making her beam.

"I can't help it if I'm not as smart as Master," She said with a grin, not noticing how every adult bit their lips at that or how Naruto flipped them off above her head before retracting his hand, "Yamanaka-sama, Pervy-sama, Hokage-sama? May I ask if any of you know what made me like this?" She asked curiously, Naruto giving them all withering looks to answer carefully.

"Not my area of expertise," Sarutobi answered honestly- and it was true, be it seals or medical knowledge.

"I think I might know," Jiraiya answered, looking calm yet serious, "It's possible that Gaki over there got a head injury at some point and Red here absorbed it by healing it too fast," he supplied.

 _'Thank you, Pervy Sage, that is actually believable!'_ Naruto mentally thanked, resisting the urge to sigh in relief.

"Heal it?" Kurama asked with a head tilt.

"Oh? I assumed you knew by now. Remember when he took some of your chakra? Well, it gives him a bit of a healing factor," Jiraiya explained away.

"So...I'm protecting Master without even being there?" Kurama asked in wonder.

"Well, you as much as him," Jiraiya pointed out grimly, "The link you two have means that if he dies, you die."

Everyone waited and watched with silent breath at that, wondering if that was a bit too much to reveal...

"Good!" Kurama said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest with her chin held high, "Master may do what wants with me, but if Master is not here, then I shouldn't be either!" She declared to their shock, before smiling shyly over her shoulder at him, "Besides, maybe this means I'll get to follow you to the next life, Master," She suggested softly.

Every last one of the males gaped in disbelief at her devotion, suppressing manly tears of the beauty of it all. This caused Kurama to blink in confusion, looking to each of them, "Master, did I say something wrong?" She asked curiously.

Naruto just smiled and hugged her, eliciting a small gasp from her, "No, Kurama, no you didn't," He promised with a smile, not caring how skimpy she was at the moment.

"Master...," She said softly, blushing as she melted into his warm embrace.

 _'Mother of Madara, this is almost too adorable to be jealous of!'_ The males all thought in amazement. Almost being the keyword, of course.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, the four males made their leave.

"Goodbye Yamanaka-sama, Pervy-sama, Hokage-sama! See you soon, Master!" Kurama called happily, waving as they waved back from the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kurama-chan," Sarutobi said honestly, smiling grandfatherly.

"Remember, no secrets from your Master!" Inoichi called with a grin that was less forced now.

"Have fun with him, Rama-chan," Jiraiya said perversely.

"Pervert! Oh, and remember, no TV until I say so, Kurama," Naruto reminded as he closed the door.

"Don't worry, I won't forget!" Kurama called as she watched them leave before looking to the TV curiously, "Master sure is strict about the TV. Maybe I really liked it so I only have it as a treat? Or maybe Master doesn't like his sexpet looking at his life too much," She mused, frowning sadly at that, "I hope not, I want to be a part of Master's life...maybe even more than I was before. However much that was," She mused hopefully to herself.

 **Meanwhile**

"Is it off?" Sarutobi asked curiously as they stood in his office.

"Yes," Naruto answered with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Inoichi insisted, getting an annoyed confirmation, "Oh thank the Sage!" He declared as he collapsed onto the floor, leaning against the side of the Hokage desk while Hiruzen fell back into his chair and Jiraiya held onto his own knees for support.

"Naruto-Kun, you are like a grandson to me, but if you give me a heart attack, I might just haunt you," Hiruzen warned as he wiped a hand over his face.

"Now you all know how I felt when I got home," Naruto said with a sigh as he went over to lean against the wall, "So now what?"

"Now what, he asks," Jiraiya repeated with a dry chuckle, "Kid, you have a weapon of mass destruction on a leash and happily eating the scraps out of your hands. We have just a tiny bit more of an idea of what to do than you do."

"While blunt, he is right," Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe and took a long drag from it, "Inoichi?"

"R-right," The mind walker acknowledged. No one blamed him for remaining seated on the floor, "I am ninety-three percent sure she is not lying," He informed bluntly.

"Really?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We were in striking distance of her at all times," Inoichi said with a sigh, "She honestly didn't appear to pick up on any of our nervousness. While we are ninja, she is a demon," He pointed out, "Between the lacks of inconsistencies in the dreamscape and her attitude, I'd say we have the first genuine case of Bijuu Amnesia," He said with an empty chuckle.

"Great, we'll name part of it after you," Naruto said with an eye roll.

"Naruto," Sarutobi scolded with a sigh, "I think it's best if we take this as simply as possible: Naruto, you will train with her, carefully, and try to see what you and she can do. Jiraiya will be teaching you still, but I will be assigning another to help if things get...messy."

"Just pretend like everything is normal and train my ass off?...So, like most days than," Naruto summarized with a grin.

"Very funny," Jiraiya muttered.

Inoichi sighed as he got up, "Is there anything else, Hokage-sama?" He asked tiredly.

"No, Inoichi. I want this completely off the record for now, so I don't want to filling out an official report," Sarutobi answered with a sigh.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter is out for the day and I would very much like to spend some time with my wife after that ordeal," Inoichi said as he left the room with a grin on his face.

"...Did he mean he's happy to be alive or did he mean that...whole thing gave him ideas for him and his wife to do?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"What kind of ideas?" Jiraiya asked with a teasing smirk.

"The kind of stuff I'd put in _**MY**_ smut books if I ever wrote one," Naruto answered flatly.

 **Timeskip**

Later that night, Naruto was not too surprise to find himself falling asleep in his bed and waking up outside Kurama's door. With a sigh, he headed on in...and was surprised to find her sleeping on the cushion-bed. She was snoring softly to herself, the gentle rise and fall of her chest almost hypnotizing. Her golden chain leash had gotten wrapped around her hands and arms in her sleep, leading Naruto to believe she had either snuggled it or just tossed and turned a lot in her sleep.

Either way, he couldn't help grinning at the scene. Not a perverse one, because as skimpy as she was, it looked more adorable than anything else. Quietly, he came up to her side, pausing in thought. He hadn't added any blankets or anything when he made this place, strictly because it never crossed his mind. Granted, he was thinking on the spot at the time. He'd try adding some now, but he didn't want to wake up Kurama. Then he blinked and realized something- he wasn't really here, this was just his...mental projection, he guessed?

He didn't know what to call it, but it meant one simple thing: He could give her his jumpsuit jacket and he'd still have the real one. Granted, he'd probably give it even if that wasn't true, but perks and all that.

With that in mind, he unzipped the orange clothing and placed it gingerly over Kurama, who shifted a bit in her sleep.

"Master...," She whispered with a smile as she snuggled into the coat. She tried to grab it, but the chains kept her from being able to move her arms apart much. With a head tilt, Naruto moved to the end of the bed nearest Kurama's head and gently pulled on the chain, hoping to pull it off her arms. It worked for a few seconds of quiet and slow pulling, until Naruto hit a snag.

Literally.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure how, but the chains had formed some kind of metal knot on her wrists. He tugged on it gently at first, hoping to get it loose, but succeeded only in bringing the bound limbs above Kurama's head. He blushed at the image, her form looking so helpless in chains. Forcing a scowl, he focused on the chains and tried to figure out how to unbind them. He didn't notice Kurama twitch a bit as he did so, but he did hear the tiny groans coming from her lips.

"...Yes, Master," She whispered, making him stop and blink. He didn't say anything, so he concluded she was completely dreaming whatever she thought she was hearing.

He went wide eyed and blushed scarlet as she rolled onto her stomach, curled up her legs, and pushed up her rear a bit with her arms still above her head. She rubbed her face against her own arms, causing Naruto to glance occasionally at the valley of her clevage, "...Like this, Master?" She asked gently, hopefully...almost timidly.

That was when she licked one of the chain links.

And that was when Naruto bolted, slamming the door behind him.

Needless to say, Kurama shot up in alarm, looking around in confusion for the loud noise. After a few seconds, she decided she must have imagined it. With a shrug, she prepared to lay back down to sleep...only to blink at what was under her.

"Master's coat?" She identified in surprise, holding it up in confusion and curiousity, "What is this doing here? I don't remember Master taking it off last he was here...?" She questioned before shrugging, "I'll just return it to him next time," She decide with a smile as she started to hold it up, pausing as a thought came to mind. She looked at the door for a moment, waiting with some warriness. Once she was sure no one was going to enter, she clung to the jumpsuit, sniffing it deeply with a shudder, "Master's scent...!" She breathed giddily. She snuggled against it, as if trying to absorb his smells onto herself before stopping, "Master wouldn't mind, would he...?" She wondered hesitantly. She bit her lip, a bit worried, but her desire won out, "I hope Master doesn't get mad...," She commented in idle worry, even as she slipped the jacket onto herself. She grinned and purred in contentment as she flopped down, "Still warm...~"

 **Meanwhile**

Danzo could not say that late night meetings in Hiruzen's office were all that uncommon. He could say that unscheduled ones that did _**not**_ come with an emergency status concerned him more than official emergencies or scheduled meetings. It meant something had happened and they needed to keep it quiet. Not _"top secret"_ quiet, not _"off the books"_ quiet or even _"burn the documents"_ quiet. This was _"This meeting never happened, there are no records and I'll kill you if this gets out"_ quiet.

So, as to be expected, he was worried about just what could prompt this kind of meeting between the old rivals.

If not for his dedication to not showing emotions, Danzo would have cursed at the sake bottle and glasses. This was either really bad or really complicated and still potentially bad.

"Danzo," Hiruzen addressed with a tired sigh, "Sit down. There's something I need to tell you," He ordered half-heartedly.

"Is this about the Chunin exams?" Danzo asked evenly, wondering if Hiruzen had more leads on what was going on now.

"Not in the sense you mean," Sarutobi answered as he poured the two drinks, "What I'm about to tell you is going to make you back off all requests and attempts to make Naruto into a weapon. And no, Danzo, that isn't a threat," Sarutobi informed gravely.

"...You have my attention," Danzo admitted in interest as he took a seat, knowing this would be a long night...

 **End of Chapter**

Huh. You know, usually by the second chapter, I have a good idea of how one of my stories is going to be much farther down the line, if not to the end. And I do here as well, but...I legitimately don't know if this is going to be a harem fic anymore. Its still a very likely possibility, but I can see it going both ways now. Huh. Well, only way to clear that up is to play the story out more.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. Kurama has very much latched onto her role as a Naruto's slave, as you can all see, and is heart warming both in her devotion and her sheer cuteness...and, apparently, she's already dreaming of Naruto ordering her to "attend" him.

And now Danzo is being brought up to speed. Well, his reaction is going to be fun for all of you to imagine, I'm sure.

Well, until next time, Allonsy!

 **Review Replies:**

 **Korin Dragoon** \- Hmm, now there's an idea.

 **Chad0615** \- Glad to hear. Eventually we'll get to perverted things, but that's one part consequence of the "sexpet" line and two part them growing closer.

 **detrametal** \- We all do, Detra, we all do.

 **insanemaelstorm** \- Glad to hear it. And yes, Kurama is adorable.

 **Apedreitor-** Probably. XP

 **The Keeper of Worlds** \- Keeper, stick around. I'm not sure which fic(maybe Leviathian) but at least one of them is going to have that pointed out to Hinata.

 **Atelos** \- We'll have to see, eh? XP

 **Guest** \- Of course he is! Someone has to.

 **animefan29** \- Really? I've seen that done a fair couple of times to not be rare.

 **AsSRape69** \- I feel great, actually(grin)

 **edboy4926** \- Maybe

 **hellfire45** \- Hopefully not, but its an eternal possibility.

 **barryc10** \- We'll see.

 **UnsanMusho** \- He won't, he won't.


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

"HAHAHA! I...I steel rememwer Hatake as dat little punk-ass blat dat snuck into tha combound to helt Mini-Hasrama!" Danzo laughed uproariously as he slapped his arm chair while Sarutobi refilled his drink.

"Plubease! _**I**_ stull remember Anko ass that timid wittle genin Oro took undar hees scales! H-how do ya dink I feel tawking to her with de fishynets and skirt-skirt?" Sarutobi countered with a laugh.

"...Lucky?" Danzo guessed with a head tilt before snickering.

"Assbowl," Sarutobi shot back, throwing his glass at his old friend and rival, missing horribly, before proceeding to down the bottle of alcohol.

"Hey, hey! Don't hog the tipsy watwer!" Danzo complained, reaching out to grab it...only to fall out of his chair, flat on the floor.

"Danzo?" Sarutobi called in surprise, blinking owlishly, "Are you dead?...Can I keep your cane?"

"I'm sine," Danzo muttered as he leaned his back up against the front of the desk.

"Are you...a ghost?" Sarutobi asked slowly.

"I...don't bink so," Danzo answered thoughtfully, looking at his hand curiously, then his lack of one on the other side, "Do I get ma arm back ift I'm a toast?"

"I hope blow," Hiruzen answered as he leaned back in his chair with a scowl, trying to be serious again, "Aboot this foxgirl thing...?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not stopid. We gotte fox tamed, kinda. Messin wid Uzu would be bad for Konohaha, probabably. And I want Kohanaha strong!" He declared with a determined fist pump, "If dat means lettin a teenigenin have a mind-fucked demon as a sexpet, then why not? Not like we haven't done worse," Danzo pointed out.

"True," Hiruzen agreed with a shrug, pouring the bottle onto Danzo's head, who strangely didn't complain, "Besides, it's not like he's rappin her. Hell, I think she'll konvice him to go for it before his hororororomones do!" He said with a laugh.

"...Hey, Saru? Are we going to Hell?" Danzo asked curiously.

The old monkey shrugged, "Maybe. If there is one, probably. Eh, we'll find our own demons to fuck if we do," He decided, sounding completely serious.

"Huh? Your wife is in hell?"

 **Next Day**

 _'Good Morning, Master!'_

Naruto had to admit, that wasn't an unpleasant things to hear first thing in the morning; still a bit weird to hear it in his own head though, _'Morning, Kurama. You sleep well?'_ He asked in his head, even as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

 _'Uhhuh! Your jacket is nice and cozy~!'_ She answered happily, all but purring before making a noise of remembrance, _'Oh, Master? Can I turn on the TV now?'_ She asked curiously, and hopefully.

 _'Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead. Ya can use it in the morning unless I say otherwise,'_ Naruto answered offhandedly.

Kurama cooed and fawned over her master's generosity, _'Thank you, Master~!'_ She cheered as she turned it on, _'Oh, so this is your home, Master?'_

 _'Yeah, a bit on the cheap side, but I like it,'_ Naruto answered with a yawn as he started to make breakfast.

 _'It looks nice, but...a bit messy? Did I have cleaning duties, Master?'_ She asked with a frown.

 _'Don't worry about that right now, Kurama,'_ He instructed, veering away from that topic. It was too early to bullshit his way through this convincingly.

 _'Oookay,'_ She accepted in resignation, _'Umm, Master, don't you need your jacket back?'_

 _'Naw, I got spares,'_ He answered truthfully as he started to eat his morning ramen, _'Anyway, Kurama? I'm going to tune you out for a bit, get my head straight, but we're going to be training today.'_

 _'Training?'_ Kurama asked, perking up in interest, _'Does that mean you're going to show...teach...reteach me how to be useful to you, Master?'_ She asked, almost sounding eager.

 _'Something like that,'_ Naruto answered evasively, not sure if he liked the way she worded that, _'Talk to you later, Rama-chan.'_

 _'Bye, love you Mast-!'_

Naruto accidentally closed the link in shock. Hearing the L-word was something he didn't get often and hearing it from her did make him feel a bit scummy given the circumstances.

Kurama must not have noticed anything, since he didn't hear anything when he tuned her back in for a second. With a sigh, he pushed aside the feeling. Between dealing with an asshole destruction-bent demon and an adorable and skimpy slave-girl? He'd pick the latter, thanks. Besides, it wasn't like he intended on or even did anything to make the Kyuubi losing its/her memories!

 _'Get your head together, Naruto. You're living with her no matter how you feel about it,'_ He reminded himself as he finished up and headed to the bathroom.

It was for the best he really didn't or rather couldn't, think clearly enough yet to realize that Kurama could and was watching him going to the bathroom.

Needless to say, the TV had Kurama's rapt attention for the next few seconds.

 **Timeskip**

"HAHAHA! Y-y-you actually took a dump with her watching?! Wow, you are into some crazy stuff, I'll give you that!" Jiraiya praised with uproarious laughter as he slapped his knee.

"You want to go, Pervy Sage!?" Naruto yelled with a tick mark, balling his fist at the hermit.

"HAHA! I-I'm sorry, that was just _**too**_ good to pass up!" Jiraiya apologized insincerely.

 _'Master, do you want me to bite him?'_ Kurama offered helpfully.

 _'Don't tempt me,'_ Naruto mentally requested, "Now, are we going to get to business or not?" He asked impatiently.

Jiraiya mostly sobered up at that, looking around the area to make sure there wasn't any unintended onlooker. They were out by a stream in the same area they had been training previously, giving them relative privacy, "Okay, Brat, we're picking up where we left off. Only now, we'll be trying to summon Kurama," Jiraiya explained with a smirk as he crossed his arms

"Sounds simple enough," Naruto replied as he cracked his knuckles, _'Ready, Rama-chan?'_

 _'Ready, Master!'_ Kurama cheered in determination. Naruto couldn't help imagining an adorable double fist pump.

"Okay, here goes nothing: Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto declared as he slammed his right palm on the ground...

 ***POOF!***

...In hindsight, the two males weren't REALLY surprised by the small, normal-sized fox that appeared.

But said fox was surprised to be tiny, "Master! You're a giant!?" She yelled in shock, staring up at him with wide eyes and a gapping maw.

Naruto and Jiraiya shared a deadpan look before both busted out laughing.

"HAHAHA! O-okay, _**that**_ made my day!" The Toad Sage cheered as he sat on a boulder before he fell down.

"M-master?" Mini-Rama asked in nervous confusion.

 _'I look so cute!'_ Kurama proper cooed in adoration.

"S-sorry, Kurama. Hehe, it's...I'm not a giant, you're just tiny," Naruto informed in amusement, "I under powered the jutsu a bit, so you're...small."

"Ooooooooh," Mini-Rama realized as she looked around, "Yeah, that makes sense, I guess," She decided sheepishly as Naruto picked her up and put the fox on his shoulders.

A-actually not a bad thing in the long run. At least we know you're resizable," Jiraiya noted, only half joking before turning serious again, "Now, Naruto, see if you can't summon another of her, a bit bigger this time?" He instructed.

Considering Kurama was still in his head while her summoned clone was out here, Naruto didn't think it'd be an issue, but it never hurt to make sure, "Summoning Jutsu!" He declared again, performing the jutsu once more, but with much more chakra.

 ***POOF!***

"Wow!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise as he fell backwards on his makeshift seat.

Naruto just whistled, impressed with himself.

The new Kurama was much bigger, just short of the tree tops really.

" _Big-Me_ /Big-Me," Kurama and Mini-Rama voiced with wide eyed awe.

 **"Hi, Master! Hi, Little-Me!"** Big-Rama greeted with a wide smile down at them. Naruto had to admit, the razor-sharp teeth would be intimidating if not for the cute voice and friendly tone, **"Where'd Pervy-sama go?"** She asked with a head tilt.

"I'm okay!" Jiraiya yelled, giving a thumb up as he climbed back on the rock.

"Joy," Naruto commented sarcastically.

Jiraiya huffed before stroking his chin, "She's a bit _too_ big to train with, but she still could be useful," he mused calculatingly.

 **"Useful?"** Big-Rama asked curiously, liking the sounds of that.

"What are you thinking, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked warily. After being thrown off a cliff, he was a bit cautious about any ideas this guy had, Sannin or not.

"Well, she is obviously a clone of some sort. Almost like a Shadow Clone in fact, but the question is...how durable is she?" Jiraiya pointed out as he pulled out some kunai.

"...Master, I'm scared," Mini-Rama whined into Naruto's neck while Big-Rama looked nervous.

"Pervy Sage...," Naruto stated warningly.

"What? Your clones get killed all the time- hell, you made several dozen of them to beat each other to death just the other day!" Jiraiya reminded in his defence.

"Yeah, but she's not use to this yet!" Naruto reminded with a growling glare before sighing and turning to the large Kurama, though he was addressing all of them, "Kurama, remember, you're a Shadow Clone right now. When you go poof, you don't die, you go back to the real you," He reassured.

The night he learned to make shadow clones, he had been mind-blasted by dispelling several hundred clones at once. That left him and his clones by extension, very comfortable and quickly accustomed to the nature of the jutsu.

 **"Okay...,"** Big-Rama answered uncertainly...only to let out a yelp as several kunai made contact with her shoulder.

Naruto sighed but ultimately said nothing, "Okay, she's a bit stur- ***BOOM!*BOOM!*POOF!*** \- I'm going to bribe the Snake Lady To Castrate YOU, YOU **FUCKING ASS**!" Naruto growled as the larger summon poofed out of existence, _'Kurama, you okay?'_ Naruto mentally asked.

 _'I-I'm fine, Master, but...I_ really _don't like Pervy-sama right now,'_ Kurama answered with a whine.

"Well, at least we know something: The more chakra you put in them, the bigger and harder to destroy her clones are," Jiraiya noted, looking to the clone on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto groaned loathingly, "Kurama? I'm going to slap you upside the head-a little you like this should dispel rather easily," Naruto explained as he picked her up with one hand.

"I think I like that more than going boom," Mini-Rama answered, giving Jiraiya uneasy look.

With a single firm strike to the back of the head, the small fox turned into smoke.

 _'Oowowowowowowowowow!'_

 _'Kurama?'_ Naruto asked, too surprised and confused to be more concerned.

 _'Ohh, Master, you hit too hard,'_ Kurama whimpered, clutching her head in pain inside his own head.

 _'...Oh fuck,'_ Naruto blinked in realization.

"Hey, Brat? You okay?" Jiraiya asked, now waving a hand in front of Naruto's face, "Don't space out on me kid. You and foxy having a meeting?...Cause you really need a **"Do Not Dist-"**

"You finish that sentence, you're going to find yourself on all the wrong end of the Inuzuka dogs," Naruto warned ominously.

Jiraiya opened his mouth before deciding he really didn't know what that meant or how Naruto would follow through on that, "So, what's wrong now?"

"...Apparently, when I attack her clone, the real one feels like it actually just happened to her, but you blowing up the big one just bothered her a bit," Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head in uncertainty.

Jiraiya blinked at the implications of that, "That...well, if nothing else, that makes punishing her easier," He commented awkwardly. Between what was said and Kurama listening in, he couldn't think of something better.

Naruto wanted to glare at the pervert, but could tell he was at least trying now, _'Sorry, Kurama, I didn't know that would happen,'_ He apologized.

 _'I-It's okay, Master,'_ Kurama assured, the pain in her head subsiding, _'I just..._ **really** _wasn't expecting that after the other me got blown up.'_

Naruto sighed, deciding to move on, "Okay, now what?" he asked, looking to the Sannin.

Jiraiya hummed for a moment, walking away a bit in thought before turning back to him, "Naruto, try summoning again, but use your other hand," He instructed.

"My other hand?" Naruto repeated in surprise, holding up his left hand.

The Toad Sage nodded in confirmation, "While rare, some people get two contracts, one for each palm. I also heard about using both hands for a third, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, since you originally signed the Toad Contract, I want to see if you can still summon them," Jiraiya elaborated.

Naruto shrugged, figuring it was worth a shot. A quick flash of hand signs, a bit of chakra for good measure and a poof of smoke later...

"..."

"You lucky little asshole...," Jiraiya said flatly, staring in disbelief at Kurama; in human form this time. Complete with choker collar, bra, panties, and nothing el- "She's wearing your coat," He noted with a twitching eyebrow

Naruto stared dumbly as well while Kurama was busy inspecting her human form, wearing a copy of his jumpsuit top over her shoulders as a blanket still, before looking to the blonde in confusion, "...Master, am I out now or am I another clone?" She asked uncertainly.

Said Uzumaki blinked before checking just that, _'Kurama, you still in there...?'_

 _'I'm here, Master! Is...is that really what I look like?'_ Kurama asked curiously.

 _'Yeeeeah? Why?'_ Naruto asked cautiously.

' _...Am I cute?'_ Kurama asked in shy hopefulness.

 _'Absurdly so, among other things,'_ Naruto answered in amusement.

"Master?" Other-Rama asked with a head tilt.

Naruto shook his head and grin, "You're still in the room, Rama-chan," He informed, getting a smile from her as well.

"Great. So now, at any time, you can summon up an army of skimpy, sexy, red headed slave-girls," Jiraiya deadpanned with obvious envy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Outer-Kurama asked in a whisper.

"Lay off, Pervy Sage," Naruto warned with a sigh.

"She's a walking one-woman harem!" Jiraiya declared as he grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, "Do you even understand what you can do with her!? Do you?!" He demanded as Naruto looked at him in annoyance.

Until Kurama grabbed Jiraiya's wrist, "Let Master go," She demanded seriously, glaring at the Sannin with a dark look in her eye.

"OWOW **OWOW** _OWOW_ _ **OWOW**_!"

Only to blink as she realized Jiraiya was in pain, desperately trying to pull his hand out of her grip, "Umm...does that actually hurt?" Kurama asked in bewilderment as she released him, Naruto starring on in confusion.

"Yes that fucking hurts! By the sagging tits of the Sage's mother, you have a vice grip almost as strong as Tsunade!" Jiraiya declared in pain. Of course he was exaggerating, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"...Kurama, go punch that boulder over there, as hard as you can," Naruto instructed curiously, pointing to where the sage had been sitting earlier.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Master!" The collared slave answered obediently, running over to it and slipping her arms into the jumpsuit sleeves as she did so.

"Jeez, that stings," Jiraiya grumbled as he rubbed his wrist, "So, whatcha thinking, Brat?"

"Well, if I had to guess, since her human form is probably always the same size- **no giant lady jokes!** \- then I figure she almost broke your wrist because the extra chakra becomes part of her muscle strength. Or something like that? I make her body stronger with more chakra, long and short of my idea," Naruto explained as they watched Kurama reel her fist back and punch the rock...

 ***CRACK!***

Kurama hissed a tiny bit, but was pleasantly surprised to see that the boulder was covered in many large cracks.

"Well, that's pretty impressive even if it doesn't look like much," Jiraiya noted thoughtfully.

"Master, did I do good? Should I hit it again?" Kurama called questioningly.

"Nah, you did fine Kurama, just wanted to see what you could do," Naruto assured with a smile, getting a beaming look in response, _'Hey, Kurama? You okay in there?'_ Naruto asked curiously.

 _'I'm fine, Master. It's just...the me out there is pretty much saying and doing everything I wanted and I didn't want to interrupt her...me...us? I'm getting another headache,'_ Kurama explained with a sigh.

 _'Fair enough,'_ Naruto relented as the summoned Kurama came up to him, "Now we just need to get you some pants," He mused idly.

"Huh? Don't you like me like this, Master?" Kurama asked in confusion, looking down at herself, the unzipped top really only covering her arms and back in the end.

"Yeees, I do!" Naruto admitted with a small blush, really wanting to glare at Jiraiya, who he just _knew_ was grinning like a loon at the admission, "But you can't really go around like that in public," He explained awkwardly.

"Oh...," She acknowledged, not really sure why that was a rule, but didn't question it, "So, what now, Master?" She asked curiously.

"Umm...Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, not sure himself.

"Kid, you have an army of normal-to-giant foxes and obedient amazons up your sleeve," Jiraiya noted with a smirk, "Now we're not just training you, we're going to be training her."

"We are?" Naruto and Kurama asked in surprise.

"Yep. We'll teach the human ones how to fight and use chakra for tree climbing and water walking while teaching the vixens how to fight and hunt in all sizes," Jiraiya explained, a few ideas running through his head. If taught correctly, Naruto really would have an army at his beck and call. Though, Kurama's low pain tolerance was abet unexpected but not too surprising when factoring in that she physically had been just a mass of chakra before Naruto met her. And he wasn't sure if that translated pain in the same sense.

"Ummm, can I ask a question?" Kurama asked with a raised hand.

"Yes you may, Foxy," Jiraiya answered playfully to Naruto's annoyance.

"...What's a harem, and why am I one?" Kurama asked with a head tilt, finger to her chin.

Before this was over, Naruto was sure he'd kill the sage, no matter how much stronger he _**supposedly**_ was to himself; the only question was how.

 **End of Chapter**

New chapter! And, as you all were dying to see, drunken Sarutobi and Danzo...gods I loved that scene. And yes, Naruto can summon Kurama in both forms, multipules at that. Keep in mind, they are basically modified shadow clones, so they only take so much, depending on how much chakra is used to make them. So, yes, army of Human-Kuramas riding on Fox-Kuramas. XP

PS Multipule Kuramas is both funny yet confusing to write.

 **Review Responses** :

 **The-Only-Temporary-Name** \- Your lose.

 **rob** \- Despite not being seen, thatis a possibility.

 **Kin-Ryu Chikara** \- More Adorama! Kuradorable? Eh, you get the idea.

 **SPark681** \- if Naruto wasn't too worried about confusing her and thinking something is up, he might have done that already.

 **Xunzar** \- Well, Kurama is kind of a one-woman harem now. XP Yeah, considering its his life and mental well being, you can't realyl blame him for this one.

 **lostxinxthexdarkness-** Glad you're enjoying this. And yes, it was suppose to make you suspect PWP, only to have you're expectations (hopefully pleasantly) shattered. And yeah, the pairing is LIKELY to be just NarutoxKurama, but I leave nothing off the table at this stage ofthe game.

 **LordGhostStriker-** Come back another time and maybe there will be one.

 **The Keeper of Worlds-** We'll see.

 **chm01-** That...is actually a good idea. Might have that happen later.

 **Kidloco-** Good to hear!

 **Xearthes-** Glad to surprise you! And yes, Kurama will eventually/inevitably get hher memories back. Beyond that everything is up in the air.

 **FuZzvKiNgZz-** Completely random...or some mental thing left floating in his mind, who knows.

 **Marie-S-Raven-** No, we all are waitingfor his resistance/warriness to erode away. XP

 **Rickjames196-** While I will not confirm who/what did this, I will say that if it was them? Than yes, they are the best parents. XPn.

 **detrametal** \- I think his reaction was abit different from what you were imagining.

 **Master Iron Heart-** Maybe, we'll see.

 **Noctus Of The Thousand Blades** \- A very good angle to take, the amnesia being self inflicted...which makes me imagining it "spreading" to th other bijuu. Oh, she'll remember. The outcome of that and her reaction is another thing all together.

 **Director Maliwan** \- Good to hear all around.


End file.
